the worst days of my life,or not
by animechick312
Summary: Mikan has lost the only family she has until she meets Narumi on her birthday and somehow ends up living with him and four other dudes. This is my first fanfict so go easy on me.. hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

"mom what's wrong" said a girl with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Shut up this is all your fault your the reason why he's gone ,the reason why I'm living like this"

"mom please stop" the the girl named mikan screamed

"God you are so useless and let me tell you this you are an accident you were never meant to live I regret ever keeping you the only reason I kept you is because your dad made me" a lady with brown eyes and brown hair yelled

"mom I'll be good I'm sorry please stop" the mikan said with tears now rolling down here soft, pink cheeks

"No! Nothing you do can change my mind and you no what else I HATE YOU I don't wanna have anything to do with you" the lady yelled at the girl who was now on the floor still crying her heart out

"I…I.. I'm sorry mom I didn't no you hated me so much" the mikan whispered just loud enough for her mom to here she then stood up from the floor and quickly and ran to her room as her mother stood there with guilt written all over her face

"I'm sorry sweetie I didn't mean it" the women whispered to the silent room with tears rolling down her pale white cheeks. "what have I done" the lady said with her face buried in her hands.

/

"If I cause mom so much trouble maybe I should leave" the mikan thought leaning against the door.

"Maybe if I leave it will make her life easier" she said as she walked to her window and looked out at the sun as it began to set.

"I wonder if mom will miss me if I ranaway" she thought. "ill just take a walk until she calms down" she thought out loud before she climbed out the window and walked all the way to her towns park.

"I'll have to go back eventually" she said (sigh) "I'll just wait out here until mom calms down a bit" she said now sitting on swing.

she sat there and thought about what her mom said "I would have never thought that mom hated me so much" she thought with a sigh. As she began to rock softly back and forward on the swing with her eyes closed she had a bad feeling at the pit of her stomach.

"Something's wrong" she said her eyes opening wide with fright.

"Maybe I should go back and check on mom" she said as she began running home as fast as she could. When she got home she quickly climbed in her window and was just about to open the door when she heard the sound of a glass breaking down stairs.

She stood there at her bedroom door for a few seconds debating on weather or not she should go down stairs.

"Maybe moms still mad and throwing stuff to cool herself off or maybe she made a mistake and knocked something over" she thought

"Either way I should go down and check and make sure she's not hurt" At that thought she ran down the stairs. She made it all the way down until she got on the last step and slipped she grabbed the pole on the stairs and caught herself.

"That was close" she said she looked down to see what she had slipped on and saw a dark red liquid. She slowly bent down and touched it. "blood" she said in a shaky voice.

When she realized what it was she was scared to go any farther. As she stood there staring down at the blood in shock.

"I wonder where this blood came from" she whispered. She thought for a moment and thought about her mom.

"Mom!" She yelled as following the blood tracks into the living room. "mom" she screamed as she saw her mom laying on the floor in a big puddle of blood "NO! mom what happened" she said running to her mothers side. "Mikan I need you to do something for me" her mom said gasping for breath.

"What is it mom" Mikan said tears now freely falling from her eyes

"I need you to do something for me" her mother said with tears gathering in her eyes.

"Anything mom" Mikan sobbed

" I want you to stay away from a man named Persona. I need you to promise me if you ever here anything about that name you will move away from that area."

"mom Please" Mikan cried shaking her head as blood flowed from the sides of her mothers mouth.

"Promise me " her mother said grabbing Mikans hand.

"Okay I promise" Mikan said tightening her grip on her moms hands.

"Honey you have to leave the men will be back here at any minute" her mom said tears rolling down her face mixing with the blood that stained it.

"NO! I wont leave you" mikan shouted. Just then both her and her mothers attention went to the door that was behind her when they heard the men coming.

"Mikan honey run now" her mom yelled

"NO!" mikan screamed

"It cant be helped" her mom said as she closed her eyes and used the last ounce of strength that was left in her body.

Before Mikan could say another word they were in the middle of a forest. "Mikan I am so sorry" were the last words her mother said before she breathed her last Mikan felt her moms hand loosen she began to panic. "NO mom please don't leave me here all alone" Mikan said holding her mother in her arms with tears falling rapidly from her eyes.

She sat there for about five more minutes trying to wake her mom but soon she gave up.

She stood up and walked away with a blank expression on her face. She walked until she began to see some things that were familiar and soon she ended up back at the park she'd walked to earlier. She slowly walked to the swing and sat down.

As she sat there she began to wonder where she would go. She had no other family as far as she knew. Her mom made sure no one knew about her. She always wondered how her mother had kept her secret from everyone, accept her grandpa who had died from cancer a year ago, for so many years.

Mikan stood up from the swing and walked to a bench and laid down and thought about everything that had happened until she slowly drifted in a troubled sleep.

/

(BACK TO THE MEN)

"Darn they got away what will we tell Persona" one of the men said.

"We won't tell him anything the girl will eventually show up in this city just keep a good watch out. We'll get her when the opportunity comes next. Just tell Persona the girl wasn't here and that Yuka (Makan's mother) is dead" the other man said with an evil smile.

The other four men in the room nodded there heads and walked out the house.

That's the first chapter please tell me how you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay im sorry about the miss understandings in chapter one but ill try to make up for it okay mikan is fourteen years old sorry I didn't make it clear on the first chapter so anyway here's chapter two!-

Recap of last chapter

"Darn they got away what will we tell Persona" one of the men said.

"We won't tell him anything the girl will eventually show up in this city just keep a good watch out. We'll get her when the opportunity comes next. Just tell Persona the girl wasn't here and that Yuka (Mikan's mother) is dead" the other man said with an evil smile.

The other four men in the room nodded there heads and walked out the house. _

(mikan's pov)

When I woke up from the scariest dream of my life I looked around and realized that I was in the park.

"what the…..why am I here and what was that strange dream" I thought out loud.

"oh no don't tell me a fell asleep" I said standing up quickly I looked at my watch and saw that it was 11:00 o'clock in the morning.

"_I should hurry and get home before mom gets worried" I was about to run but something told me to look down at my appearance and when I did I was shocked to see that I was covered in blood._

"why…am I covered in….blood" I whispered to myself I raised my sleeve to see if I had cuts but there were none.

"whats going on" I said just then at that moment all the memorize came back to me.

"no that wasn't real it was only a dream" I said holding my head I was hoping that the memorize would stop I fell to my knees.

"stop it" I thought over and over again when suddenly…. "oh my goodness are you okay dear" a voice said I looked up and saw a women.

" oh my your covered in blood come ill take you to the hospital" the women said.

"NO"I said pulling away from her grip on my arm and started to run.

I didn't know where my feet were taking me but soon I came aware of where I was heading which was the forest. I stopped running when a body on the ground came to view.

I walked slowly up to the body and saw that it was my mom tears started to fall from my eyes.

"why…why does something like this has to happen" I said I stared at my mom's body she would have looked like an angel sleeping if it weren't for the blood that was over her body but then I saw that she had a paper in her hand I took the paper and opened it and started to read.

"Dear mikan HAPPY FOURTEENTH BIRTHDAY I hope this be one of the best birthdays of your life but considering what has happened I don't know if that's possible if you ever get this note there are things that needs to be said and there are things im going to tell you that will probably change your life forever that's why you must understand that everything thing im about to tell you is important first of all do you remember when we suddenly appeared in the forest that was because I have a power that can teleport anywhere I want and I have another power as well and that is for me to see into the future that's how I knew what was going to happen but anyway these powers are called alices and I tell you this because you have an alice as well I know because when you were born I tried to look into your future but I couldn't you have the alice of nullification which doesn't allow other alice users to use their alice on you listen mikan you have two alices I cant tell you the second one you must figure that out on your own there are dangerous people out there who are after you so don't tell anyone about your alice well I guess that's about it remember you are a special child and you mustn't tell anyone about your alice and for your safety do not go back to the house until you meet up with a man named narumi he is an friend of mine you have to meet him at the carnival about your appearance you have to go deeper into the forest there you will see an old cabin where an old women lives ask her if you can clean yourself up there then when you enter the bathroom look to your left and push against the green tile on the wall there you will find some clothes mikan dear please don't go and start something unnecessary please don't mention any of this to narumi don't tell him that im dead just say that im not around why I cannot tell you but don't tell him well that's just about it I guess I love you…well goodbye mikan.

I crushed the note and stuffed it in my pocket I was mad at my mom no I was mad at myself for not being able to protect her if I had never been acting like a baby if I were there and not at that park then… maybe I could've done something, something to stop any of this from happening but then again… she told me she hated me.

Im so confused if she hated me then why would she save me from those men" im so confused I don't know what to think anymore" I said as tears started to gather in my eyes but I quickly blinked them away.

"no im going to solve this mystery rather my mom wants me to or not" I thought and started to walk deeper into the forest

?To Be Continued?

Okay I know this chapter was a little boring but please tell me what you think about it

I like reviews it keeps me motivated to know that someone likes my stories sooo please review!


End file.
